


Can't Handle It

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Yuri, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: This is a weight gain story primarily following Pearl as her downward spiral into slobby obesity drags everyone down with her. The first two chapters were written by Leyers over on deviantart and they basically dropped them and gave me permission to keep going. So if you recognize the first two, then that is why. Every chapter from three onwards will be me trying to write something good while introducing new characters to the wonders of unrestrained gluttony. If you have a character that you'd like to see, then let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

“You sure you can handle it?” Amethyst asked with a mouthful, and the remaining half of her donut in hand.

“Yes, Amethyst,” Pearl said dismissively and a bit snobbishly with her chin up, “it’s not a big deal--it’s a donut!” Pearl said with a knowing but genuine smile, so sure she was about to demonstrate her control over what Amethyst claimed to be ‘way too sweet.’

To Pearl human food was unnecessary and the digestive system associated with it was just plain disgusting. 

That was until she took her bite out of that first donut.

Pearl, though hesitant at first, took her first bite slowly into the donut. She let the soft fluff of the sugary treat break up between her teeth before retracting it away to chew what she took from it. As she rolled the first bite around in her mouth the flavor that shot itself into her tongue zapped through her entire body and gave a very sudden, but pleasurable chill.

It tasted amazing.

It tasted! It simply tasted and that was enough for Pearl as she shoved the rest of the donut into her mouth in one whole bite. She let a few crumbs spread across her puffed out cheeks as she eagerly chewed the rest of it and a few more fell down off her chin. 

It was as if all the food she had missed in the world had caught up with her all at once, “A-Amethyst,” Pearl panted after swallowing the rest of the donut.

Amethyst was trying not to break out into laughter, “You like it, Pearl?” Amethyst picked up another donut for herself but Pearl quickly snatched it from her hands, “Hey, that was mine!”

Pearl used both hands to cram the donut into her mouth and chewed in bliss with her mouth open, “Ah! ‘Ow cuhd ooo nebor erl mre ‘boh ese!?” Pearl spat a bit of crumbs out with each word.

Amethyst waved away at the incoming bits of donut, “Uh, I know I broke this rule before but you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

Pearl licked at her crumby lips before picking up a new donut with each hand, “I know that, it’s-” Donut three was pushed into her mouth, “ibs eser tu rew ‘is ray!” Pearl was falling into a trance as she leaned against the counter putting down donut after donut.

Something had overtaken her.

“Woah,” Amethyst said quietly under her breath when it became clear Pearl would be finishing off the box in a restless binge of breathy chomps and chews, “woah,” Amethyst said again but with a crack in her voice when she noticed Pearl’s belly had rounded from her unexpected feast.

*Urrap* Pearl let out a light belch and sighed, “Oh, is all human food so...so delicious? Is that the right way to, oh!” Pearl finally noted her tight and slightly plumped out midsection. It wasn’t a chubby belly but it curved further out than it ever had been, no longer giving Pearl her perfect thin figure.

As soon as Amethyst saw the blush come across Pearl’s surprised face she failed to hold back her laughter, “Ah, Pearl,” the stuffed Pearl was worth the loss of her share of the goodies, “I, hnhnhahaha, thought you said you could handle it!” Amethyst’s laughter continued as Pearl tried to figure out what had come over her.

Pearl studied the empty box she had cleared out, “I-I didn’t mean to eat them all! That was,” an embarrassed Pearl poked her belly but managed to speak calmly, “That was much more than I was planning to have. But I did handle it!” Pearl was trying to take control of the situation, “I was able to handle the box annnnd have decided I don’t want anymore.”

Amethyst had settled down but she was still amused, “You handled it like a pig. Look at your face.”

“What about my-” Pearl checked the reflection off of the the glass door and saw all the crumbs she had sprinkled across her face, “ah!” Pearl wiped away at her cheeks, “How could I just lose control like that, I n’nt een tu,” Pearl stopped herself when she realized she was pushing the crumbs into her mouth and was licking them up by what felt like instinct.

“Geez you’re still going at’em,” Amethyst started her laugher back up until Pearl grabbed onto her.

“Amethyst,” Pearl said with urgency, “this is important! I can’t explain it. The donuts, they’re-they’re good--too good! I…” Pearl was looking across the room at the many other donuts on display. Her mouth began to water, “...I…”

“Want more?” Amethyst finished Pearl’s thought.

“Yes,” Pearl said with a smile that swiftly faded, “I mean, no! I need you to help me get out of here. I don’t think I can take another minute in here.”

“You really do need me to hold your hand for this don’t you?” Amethyst crossed her arms, confident she could wrap up Pearl and drag her home if she had to. 

But then a thought came to Amethyst. It was a very sneaky idea but a hilarious one if what she just saw could resume, “Actually, it’s pretty normal for people to take out a box like that.”

“No,” Pearl shook her head as much as she wanted to believe it, “I’ve seen people’s limits. I don’t think Steven could-”

“But YOU can! And so can I,” Amethyst said, “so why don’t we bring some home with us. Y’know, for later.”

“Yes,” Pearl blindly agreed, “we should have a backup box...or two.”

“Well that and we were supposed to bring back something anyways.”

Pearl again blushed as she returned her sight to her new, pudgy belly. She was uncertain of what had happened and whether or not it was a good idea to be bringing so many extra donuts back. But she knew they tasted good and because she could still taste the ones she had devoured she knew she would want more. Especially so once the flavors resting on her tongue had completely faded. 

What more, and most worrying, as Pearl rubbed her hand up and down her belly for a moment, it felt quite nice to her.

Back at the Beach House, Amethyst wasted no time luring Pearl with donuts brought back home. She set the boxes on the kitchen counter and opened the top one; barely hiding her smile once she saw Pearl looking at it. She must of caught their scent.

“Amethyst, I was thinking since we brought back so many that I could maybe have one donut?” Pearl asked as if she was expecting a harsh no.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Amethyst approached Pearl with the box she had opened, “on one condition that is.”

“W-what’s that?” There was a glimmer of anticipation in Pearl’s eyes when Amethyst lifted up the first donut from the box.

“That you take a seat and relax,” Amethyst said, “you were too worked up before. You gotta enjoy these!”

“Right,” Pearl obeyed and sat on the couch, “I should enjoy myself. It’s what these things are for after all.”

“Think you can handle yourself this time?” Amethyst asked, slowly swaying the donut from left to right with Pearl’s eyes following closely, “Reeeeally savor it this time.”

Amethyst could see Pearl was falling into a similar mood from before, “Yes,” she cleared her tiny voice, “Yes, I will. I’ll show you.”

“Okay, show me,” Amethyst handed Pearl the donut.

Pearl had wanted to show Amethyst she could wait a good moment before moving into her lips but she became unsure when she felt the glazed ring touch her fingers. She only took a single bite and did manage to chew it slowly. She moaned letting the return of the flavor party on her tongue.

It was a little funny seeing Pearl enjoy her first bite so much but Amethyst wanted to outdo what she saw before.

“There,” Pearl said with returned confidence after swallowing her bite, “I’m just fi-”

“Nah,” Amethyst shoved the rest of the donut into a surprised Pearl’s mouth, “maybe you had the right idea before. You do you, right?”

Pearl was wide eyed and crossed her sight down onto Amethyst’s hand against her lips. She would have objected but once the flavor again took over she felt she had no option but to eat what was taking up her mouth.

And it had tasted so amazing this time around she relaxed back and surrendered herself to pleasure.

Amethyst knew she had her in the right mindset now, “What the heck,” she smiled devilishly offering Pearl the rest of the box, “want some more?”

Pearl pulled the box over to her, “Yes!” she said in a hurry before she stuffed herself constantly from that point onward.

Amethyst sat back for a moment and watched Pearl go at it. It was like Pearl had left the world for her own. 

With a dumb, satisfied expression Pearl ate her new round with vigor that slowed down after a few donuts but lost no look of bliss throughout. Again crumbs spread across her cheeks. Sprinkles became crushed off of her lips. 

Her belly poked out even further though still slightly. This time however the crumbs from her fast pace munching snowed onto the top of its advancing curve. 

In between some bites Amethyst could hear Pearl let out some “ohs” and “ahms” and later into it some *urrups*. Pearl was too fixed on chewing, too fixed on smiling and eating to even notice what she was actually doing to herself.

It brought tears of mischievous delight to Amethyst’s eyes. It was just so ridiculous a sight. Pearl who was once was so elegant, so uptight, was nothing short of bloated and pigging out on the couch. 

“Amethyst,” Pearl let out a fulfilled belch, “was there anymore?”

“No, that was all of them,” Amethyst laughed.

Pearl’s mind returned to reality and she snapped forward, “What!?” Her belly pushed forward, reaching halfway down her legs for her knees. “I thought you would be looking out for me,” Pearl rested her hands on her hard but smooth, aching belly.

“I am looking out for you,” Amethyst approached Pearl.

“You could have sto-*urrRRRAUUP*,” Pearl belched loudly as Amethyst squeezed her new gut in an unwarned hug. “What was that for!?”

“You feel better don’t you?” Amethyst asked.

“Well,” Pearl had to think about it for a second, “yeah, I guess I do.” Pearl waited another second *URRrrruUP* she burped willingly before sighing happily, “this part feels kind of nice.”

“Sure it does,” Amethyst snickered, “so keep at it.”

*uuurrrrrrup* Pearl finished a heavy breath and started picking crumbs over herself to snack on, “Can we get more?”

“Don’t worry,” Amehtesy said, “I’ll help you catch up on everything you’ve missed.”

When Pearl regained her energy the next day she had found Amethyst had left her a new box of treats in the kitchen with her name right on it. The box this time contained a batch of cookies, which as they crumbled away, made a bigger mess across Pearl’s face and lap--and though subtlety made a bigger Pearl.

For the next few days Amethyst introduced Pearl to several new snacks that were offered in far too many proportions. At first Pearl wanted to refuse each new offer since she tore through every bit of them. However she quickly took to accepting each one once she sampled what was before her.

One day when Pearl’s new gut entered the kitchen followed by the rest of her, she felt genuine disappointment to find nothing new on display for her. 

“You ready for a trip?” Amethyst said, sneaking up on Pearl.

“Where to?” Pearl asked.

“Keep up,” Amethyst waved Pearl to follow and led her into town.

Before the two gems was a colorful shop, “Ice cream?” Pearl asked.

“Can’t just leave it out for you. Not unless you’re okay with sipping it off the floor,” Amethyst thought for a moment as if Pearl would go that far.

“I know that it melts,” Pearl said irritated, “besides, I think this is refreshing. I haven’t been getting out lately so you’ve picked an excellent substitute.” 

Amethyst looked at Pearl’s chubby belly. It wasn’t by any means large but it was noticeable--quite noticeable on Pearl’s body--and it wasn’t receding. A couple more days helping Pearl ‘relax’ and her clothes wouldn’t be able to hold back the monster growing underneath them. 

“I’ll get us going,” Amethyst stepped forward smiling. She returned with with two tall, swirls of ice cream and handed one of the cones to Pearl, “Vanilla’s a good start,” Amethyst said before licking away at her swirl.

“Isn’t it easier to just eat it?” Pearl said studying her cone. 

“Be my guest,” Amethyst said with another lick.

Too curious to delay any longer Pearl went to bite into her dessert and pulled her head back when her teeth received a sweet shock, “Mrmmb!” Pearl covered her mouth but, as with the other instances, the beautiful taste took hold of her. “Mmmm,” she hummed afterwards with delight.

Pearl went in for a single, practice lick and then started to smack her tongue away at the ice cream without a care in the world. “She’s a total foodie,” Amethyst thought to herself, “best of all I don’t think she can handle anything I throw at her,” Amethyst made sure to bring Pearl the sundae bowl special before she finished. 

She returned just in time to see Pearl crunching down on her cone. Pearl had the usual dumb look of joy when her hidden hunger kicked in.

“Not bad, huh,” Amethyst placed the towering pile of ice cream on the table, “ah snap, I forgot the spoons. Let me-”

Pearl pulled the bowl towards her, and in her gluttonous trance, bowed her face forward directly into the many scoops of ice cream. She rolled around her face in the mountain of sticky sweetness, smothering her rounding cheeks in every flavor present. 

“Dude,” Amethyst said in quiet, disbelief. 

She had thought it before but now she knew what she was looking at--Pearl the plump pig.

As Pearl licked and melted away the tower of ice cream the remaining bits fell over into her face but she had no problem letting the scoops rest against her face before she got to them. Many more drops of ice cream and strands of chocolate sauce were flung back onto her clothes leaving behind stains as eye catching as her enlarging belly.

“I mean, I guess you’re not going about this wrong,” Amethyst said.

Pearl finally stopped for a moment. 

*URRrrrRUP*

She then resumed her sloppy makeout session with the sundae. 

“I think I like you better this way,” Amethyst said.

Once the bowl was completely decimated and Pearl released one last belch signifying she was done. She leaned back content with a mask of smeared ice cream and sprinkles and a chubby belly tight and full enough to now force the bottom portion of its skin into view. 

“Amethyst *urrrup* you can mark me down as a fan of ice cream,” Pearl seemed a little tired yet very pleased with her conquest of the sundae. 

“Since when have you been this fun,” Amethyst joked. “Are you even going to clean up after yourself anymore?”

“What do you-” Pearl realized she was still wearing a portion of the sundae on her face. She licked some of it off but settled on rubbing her arm across her face and wiping it off on her new belly--staining it further. 

Amethyst blinked quietly with a confused expression, “You’re NOT freaking about being covered in that?”  
Pearl sighed as if she had finished a marathon, “Too much effort...I need to rest right now,” Pearl went to soothe her belly with a pat. When she grabbed more of it than she expected she couldn’t help but feel some relief and even comfort at the mere touch of it.

As far as Amethyst could tell Pearl was at least happy with the change in attitude or perhaps in the shape. At this point she figured she may as well give her what she wanted.

“I’m thinking we try everything else the town has to offer this week.”

“Great,” Pearl struggled forward but managed to stand back up.

Drowned out by the grunt she made when she got back on her feet, Amethyst swore she heard something rip out lightly behind her.

“What was that?” Amethyst asked. 

“Hm?” Pearl didn’t answer. She only blushed and patted her chubby gut with a sense of pride with it. This blush however, accompanied with an odd smile, was different from any Amethyst had seen before. “Well,” Pearl said, “let’s get going, there’s so much I need to try out here!”

Amethyst rushed to join Pearl as she walked off, “You still got room for more!?” With that the two were off to expand Pearl’s experience. The following days only added more to Pearl’s frame and left her with less care about it.

Before long Amethyst, who was feeling heavier herself, noticed Pearl was having more and more trouble trying to keep up or even sit up. With how much time Pearl willingingly took to stuffing her face it wasn’t hard to understand why.

One day when Pearl reached for her second order of Citywalk fries, it became especially clear to Amethyst that Pearl was truly enjoying herself.

Warm grease spilled down Pearl’s fingers, belly, and chin, “Sho ahm ‘inkin ids,” Pearl swallowed her food, “probably fine to,” she shoved a fist full of fries into her mouth, “urm, ‘aht ah curn *mrrmb* ‘urf ahl shish.” she was spitting out some food before swallowing again, “because I’ve gone so long without eating before *UUUURRRRP* it's only logical I make up for lost time,” more fires slammed across her face.

Amethyst could see Pearl did not need any more encouragement, “Yeah, that’s reasonable.” Amethyst’s own belly had reached her limit and yet somehow Pearl was still going.

Pearl was gorging herself more feverosly than she ever remembered herself doing. For a moment Amethyst thought the grand finale had passed when Pearl ran out of her own fries. 

Pearl chugged down her drink *yyrraauuurp* “hey,” she panted with a victorious, greasy smile, “are you going to finish your fries? You barely touched them!”

“Nah, they’re yours” Amethyst handed Pearl her extra extended lunch, “knock yourself out.”

“How could you hold back with these just in front of you?” Pearl ate away from the container of fries, “Mrmb! ‘Er too guhm!”

“Pearl. Mouth’s full again.”

“Ah,” Pearl giggled between her piggish bites. She stopped talking but devoted the rest of her attention to her current meal--until it was time to order one last round.

From then on Pearl became well acquainted with the restaurants of Beach City. Her journeys slowed down along with her walking speed. The couch and takeout became two very good friends.

“Pizza’s here!” Amethyst walked in with their first lunch of the day to see Pearl still snacking and surrounded by a field of Cookie Cat wrappers. 

With most of her time spent sitting down and eating, Pearl lost most of her energy and became helplessly tied to her new form. Her clothes were unable to keep up with her new size and her once thin figure would have taken far too much work to reclaim.

“They’ll just get dirty later,” Pearl would say.

Stuck gaining it did not take long for Pearl to go from stuffed and chubby to out right flabby and fat. Her cheeks grew puffy and round and she developed a double chin. 

Soon enough Pearl’s belly had blubbered out beyond what her increasingly stained clothes could contain. A wide and soft belly rolled out from under her heavy breasts and ate up the top of her meaty legs. Looking down all that could be seen was her newfound belly and how it wiggled and jiggled as she, quite rarely now, moved.

“Let’s order out something new,” Pearl would say before she was finished with her current meals.

Pushing against the boundaries of her hips--and themselves--was her gelatinous, oversized pearl-pair ass. As her rear expanded and spilled out of her clothes to shine for all the world to see her buttcrack became mostly visible. Though her belly was happy to move with her heavy and audible steps it was her rear that truly shook freely when she cared to move.

While the couch was a haven of sorts Pearl still took to trips outside the house. When others saw her now the first thing they would see was Pearl’s heavy belly sunk outward. Her dirty clothes were unable to keep up and her free, pale blubber and became more visible to the world by the day. Only when she knocked herself out from too much food would her belly hold still from its endless, jiggly dancing. 

That feeling of her body always rippling and rubbing against itself was the constant massage to Pearl that made it all worth it.

*UURRRP* became the catchphrase associated with the new Pearl as manners simply became ‘too much work.’

As the bad influence of Amethyst became eclipsed by the worse habits of the gluttonous Pearl--the purple gem found herself pulled into the realm of fatness as well. For Amethyst, easily made more upstanding when seen with the lazy Pearl, the changes were most welcome even if she also found it more difficult to lift her big body off the couch or fit it through the ever punished door frame. 

Not everyone was as thrilled to see a diligent, neat twig turn into slothful, slobby whale but between the two of them they were glad Pearl couldn’t handle herself.


	2. Lapidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot are in for quite a shock when the return to the beach house. Nothing some milkshakes can't fix.
> 
> This is where the slob elements crank up, but I'll probably tone it down starting with the next chapter.

It had been sometime since Lapis and Peridot went out to collect supplies from the scrapyard outside of town. Peridot was convinced she would find the resources needed to complete a project that would greatly help the Crystal Gems in the future. But with little luck in the field, the two gems finally returned home.

“If we expand our search further out I know we’ll find something I can actually use,” Peridot said, looking over her notes. “Maybe we can get the others to-oof,” Peridot walked right into the back of Lapis. “What’s wrong?”

Lapis had stopped just a few steps away from the front door, “You don’t smell that?” She turned to Peridot with a disgusted look.

“Smell wha-aagh!” Peridot covered her nose as the heavy stench met her. “What--Is that!?”

“I’m about to find out,” Lapis barged inside only to stop again once she saw the disaster before her, “Woah…”

“Woah what? What is it?” Peridot rushed in, nearly bouncing off of Lapis again. “Oh…” Peridot, keeping her nose plugged, looked on in disbelief.

The entire house looked to be trashed with old, ruined clothes, broken and messed up furniture, various spills and stains, and most of all, piles upon piles of nearly empty food containers, wrappers and other scraps. The stairs leading up to the next floor were blocked with dirty sheets and discarded containers of food. Beside them, on the couch, looked to be a bloated, purple blob.

“That is so nasty…” Lapis was more repulsed by the sight and smell of everything than she was shocked. She was almost amused, thinking how this was how things turn out the moment she and Peridot leave.

“No, that’s Amethyst,” Peridot let down her guard and raced over the junk covered floor to reach the couch. “Amethyst! What happened here...what happened to you!?”

Taking up much of the littered and soaked looking couch was indeed Amethyst. However she had gone through so much change Peridot could only speculate it was some sort of fusion gone horribly wrong.

Amethyst had gone from politely plumb to more than morbidly obese. Her humble height was the same, but her width had easily tripled. She almost had a spherical shape to her whole body, especially considering her great, roundy belly plopped onto her massive thighs. Her cheeks looked to be swollen, like she was holding her breath or was left with unfinished food inside her mouth. Her second chin was quite visible, with a slight hint of a third beneath it. 

“If that’s actually Amethyst I wouldn’t be surprised if this was her true form,” Lapis approached with a snarky smile, somehow finding ease in the situation. 

“Don’t say that, I don’t even know if,” Peridot grabbed onto Amethyst's shoulder to find it drenched with sweat, “g’eww!” She retracted her hand. It was then she noticed the purple gem was covered with sweat all over her body. But the touch was enough to awaken her.

“Huh?” Amethyst awoke rather suddenly, caught off guard and excited she belched right in the inspecting Peridot’s face. Peridot jumped back only for a laughing Lapis to catch her. 

“I think she said hello,” Lapis said.

“Ugh...Lapis?” Amethyst asked, looking both hot and tired. “Peridot?” She added when she saw the small green gem stand back on her own feet, “You guys were…” Amethyst sighed and an audible rumble of gas ripped out from beneath her large, sunken behind. 

“Oh come on,” Lapis said with some annoyance. 

“Uh…” Peridot had become plain uncomfortable, “Yeeeeah. We’re back.” She quickly got to the point, “What happened here?”

“Food…” Amethyst groaned, grabbing at her gut.

“Yeah?” Lapis and Peridot asked in unison. 

“...coma…” Amethyst nodded back off. It wasn’t until a second later when she began to drool and faintly snore did the two other gems realize she had fallen back asleep before their eyes.

“Amethyst!” Lapis yelled from her spot, not wanting to actually get any closer to what she considered to be source of half the bad smells in the room. 

“What? No! I was,” another blast of gas shot out with the again awakened Amnesty, “I’m awake, I’m good, I’m good, I…” Amethyst covered her mouth and burped through her nose, “h-hang on.”

“Look, I’d say take your time,” Lapis said, “but we would like to know wha-”

Amethyst leaned back into the couch, letting out a particularly long and windy round of gas, “Awww, yeah. There we go!” The couch shook and nearly cracked, a faint breeze of the noxious gas blew by the other gems’ ankles. 

“That’s just gross!” Lapis yelled.

“Oohh,” Peridot covered her mouth rather than her nose, “please stop doing that.”

Amethyst laughed and snorted before letting out a final belch, “You guys are acting too uptight. You want to know what happened?” Amethyst asked, scratching at her ass.

“Yes!” Lapis and Peridot cried out in unison once more. 

Another snort came from Amethyst. Then she smiled with a mischievous look she hadn’t had for a while, “You’re about to find out.”

Peridot was ready to question her further and Lapis simply ready to yell and scold...but then the sticky, plump hands fell on each of their shoulders. In that moment came a shadow over them. Shocked and worried, they each turned their heads to see Pearl had arrived behind them.

“P-Pearl?” was all Lapis could stammer out. Peridot, however, was left with a jaw dropped in awe.

“In the flesh!” A dirty, obese Pearl answered, proud to show off her new form.

Lapis could only gulp at the almost drunken looking beast before her.

Pearl had become a true sack of stinking lard, glistened with sweat and full and wide enough that her bare belly stuck out ahead of Lapis and Peridot. She wore three chins, and cheeks not chubby but so fat they tickled themselves up to the bottom of her hungry looking eyes. Her tightly contained breast, though not as huge as her exposed belly or still wobbling ass, had developed to some modest extent. Still, what was left of her clothes tied around her breast and untamed rear looked eager to break away and reveal her completely nude form.

“What took youurr,” Pearl paused for a fiery belch that slowly began to descend upon the frightened Lapis and Peridot, “awh-guys so long,” Pearl pulled them in toward her, and held them tightly. They each squished fairly deep into her white, blubbery belly

“We, we, we,” Lapis didn’t know what to say. She was utterly stunned that someone once like the Pearl she knew could transform into what was dripping sweat on her now. Peridot still remained silent with her mouth open.

“Should’ve been looking for something to eat,” Pearl answered for Lapis.

“Heheh,” Amethyst snorted from the couch, “here it comes,” she said for no one else to truly hear.

“You’re both so scrawny you look ready to poof away,” Pearl smiled before not so gently pushing the small gems towards Amethyst on the couch. The action of doing so making her unapologetically fart, giving her ass a newfound jiggle.

When Lapis hit Amethyst she bounced off of her rubber like belly and slipped onto the couch beside her. The quiet Peridot instead fell into Amethyst’s embrace.

“Luckily I hit up the town for all the usual specialties,” Pearl said with smug pride, waddling forward while trying to balance several packed, plastic bags. 

Peridot, though not quite standing, turned back to Pearl ready to speak. But with her opened mouth Pearl cramed a hot, steamy, grease leaking burger into her mouth. 

“Mmmph!” Peridot failed to fit her first bite all in her mouth as condiments splattered across her face. She slid back against Amethyst’s belly, which stuck out too far for Amethyst’s arms to properly hold her. And so Peridot slowly slid down to the ground into a puddle of Amethyst’s sweat, and held the burger in her mouth. Amethyst made use of her enormous, stout legs and trapped Peridot behind them.

“Peridot, you’re a lifesaver!” Amethyst said with enough relaxation to spew a new noisy storm of gas over Peridot’s shoulders, “I’m still working off second breakfast, so you better eat every bite.”

Peridot was less impressed with the taste of the greasy burger than her position demanded her to comply. Between Amethyst’s sweaty, soft legs and the thunderstorm of broken wind she no doubted Amethyst was forcing out, she ate her big burger in a stupified state. 

Meanwhile, a dazed Lapis felt a heavy and sticky pressure on her shoulder. Pearl had attempted to ease her body onto the couch but eventually she let go of Lapis as a support and a great thump befell the reeking house. Lapis was knocked up in the air ever so slightly, but Pearl made sure to grab her and pull in between the sweaty mounds of sauce coded fat that were her and Amethyst. 

“You haven’t lived ‘till you tried these fries!” Pearl reached into bag to retrieve a wad of ketchup and grease oozing french fries. 

“That’s it!” Lapis said, “I’m getting fed up with all this-”

“Fed up is right!” Pearl smiled as she smushed the wad of greasy fries into Lapis’ face; smearing most of it across her cheeks and dripping it onto her lap than actually getting it in her mouth. Amnesty laughed until she again snorted, which sent on a new wave of gas over the trapped Peridot below her.

“Ermmnp!” Lapis moved her head away, swallowing her first of many bites to come, “What’s with you guys!? You wouldn’t ever-” Lapis moved her face too close to Amthesty who took the opportunity to belch in face as she did with Peridot. 

Revolted, Lapis quickly moved her face away from Amethyst and directly into another wad of fries. Much more of the ketchup stuck to her chin and cheeks though she managed to gobble up more than before.

“Be a skinny little twig? Is that what you want Lapis?” Pearl laughed, “Don’t worry,” Pearl crammed a fistful of fries between her own drooling lips and spoke with her mouth full, “uo’ll ‘annk ush by tha ehnd of thish!”

“Amb naht gurn,” Lapis realized she was also talking with her mouth full. She blushed as she swallowed it down, “If you think you can-!”

Pearl leaned away from Lapis to let out another long and angry assault of gas. Though Lapis recoiled, Amethyst also leaned away from Lapis to give her a sample of her own rear; with poor Peridot tightly squished between her sweaty, purple legs as she did. The two putrid storms swirled a hurricane of foul smells around Lapis. Her hair was blown about and her eyes widened with a loopy look not far off from Peridot’s.

As soon as Pearl was done, she leaned back in with a burger ready and pressed it against Lapis’ opened mouth. Pearl then tossed up Lapis hands and forced her to hold her own burger, crammed it into her face, and kissed her now greasy, blue cheek.

“You’re welcome,” was all Pearl felt needed to be said before the symphony of chomping, chewing, snorting, and belching took over. Somehow thrown into a hypnotized like state, Peridot sat between Amehtsty’s legs, nearly being crushed by them. Anytime her mind seem to flicker back, Amethyst let out another blast of gas into the back of her head. Kept dull and defeated, Peridot obediently ate all the burgers and fries and hurriedly slurped down all the shakes she was given. If it meant the taste of food and not Amethyst, she had little to complain of. Not of the crumbs and bits spilling over herself, nor of her increasingly tug feeling clothes and swelling belly, and not of her own small bursts of gas that came and went unnoticed to her.

“Ooff, you keep going, Peridot,” Amethyst was again nodding off, “Just...wake me up when the next rounds up or...or...some…” As amused as Amethyst was a few moment before, she was snoring and drooling like she had already been out cold for hours. Her gas, of course, did not stop. Nor did Peridot. Trapped behind the purple cage of blubbery legs, Peridot ate whatever Pearl gave her.

Pearl tended to keep her chunky arm around Lapis, giving her a constant whiff of her sweaty pits. Every few bites Pearl could spare she reminded Lapis with a well timed belch that she was not letting her go until she said so. Stuck squished between the lardy and greasy sides of the two very fat gems, Lapis lacked the will to fight her way out. Instead, it was just easier to make the little nightmare go faster by complying. Lapis ate and ate, bloated and bloated with the pigs that called themselves gems until it seemed she experienced a food coma of her own.   
“Lapis?” Peridot’s voice seemed to echo, “Lapis...Lapis,” her voice nearly yelled.

An empty soda can bounced off of Lapis’ messed up and now greasy hair, “S’huh, what?” Lapis awoke but her hidden hope faded when she realized everything that transpired wasn’t a dream. The room was still a disaster and beside her were the mounds of flub, Amethyst and Pearl; still snoring. 

“They’re sleeping, don’t worry,” Peridot said.

Lapis looked to Peridot. Her yellow hair had darkened somewhat and become twirled and reckless. Gone was her triangular shape. And on her midsection arrived a rounded belly. She had become fairly chubby with several tears in her clothes. 

“You...put on a few?” Lapis went to rub her eyes but felt her hand bump against something soft; her own chubby belly. Lapis was shaken to see the limited space between the fatties had filled with her own blue chub. She wasn’t quite fat, but with her bloated belly and heifer arms and legs, she wasn’t too far from it. “How much-” she forced herself to use a quieter voice, though still sounded agitated, “how much did we eat?”

“Well the wonderblobs here didn’t seem to run out food,” Lapis could see Peridot was struggling to adjust herself under Amethyst's legs. 

Lapis looked to the front door beyond the sea of garbage, “It’s night out.”

“I think we’ve been here longer than one day,” Peridot answered. 

“What?” Lapis thought for a moment, failing to reason how so much time could go by without her remembering, “but they’re still in the same spot…” Lapis looked to the gems beside her, further annoyed how satisfied their chubby faces looked during their sleep.

“Clearly, hrng!” Peridot had moved Amethyst's leg forward only for it to swing back and crush her some more, “gaagh,” she grunted with the sound of a fart. Peridot blushed with wide eyes.

“Was that you?” Lapis asked.

“Shut up,” Peridot grabbed her belly in shame, “as I was saying. We’ve clearly miscalculated the rate human food can be produced...the effects of it are,” a fainter pass of gas came, no doubt from Peridot this time. She looked to the side, “...still occuring.” 

“Okay,” Lapis would have laughed under better circumstances, but a grin still crept on her face though only for a moment, “so...let’s get out of here.”

Peridot looked directly at Lapis for a tense moment, “Did you come up with that plan all on your own?”

“Yeah, why?” Lapis asked, confused at what Peridot’s point was.

Peridot raised an eyebrow in concern, “Are you serious?” An awkward moment went by. To Peridot, Lapis’ mind clearly didn’t seem to be all the way with her, “Then maybe you can get up? If you haven’t noticed I’m stuck under these,” Peridot felt ready to spat having grabbed Amethyst's legs once more, “lardy--things.”

“Oh, uh,” it was a good plan, Lapis thought, “right.” Another awkward moment passed by.

“Well?” An annoyed Peridot asked, “Anytime would be great.”

“It’s just,” Lapis took in a deep breath, “it’s...it’s not easy.”

“You’re stuck?”

“No, I’m...just,” Lapis leaned slightly more forward but retracted back with a sigh, “I feel really lazy.”

Peridot was dumbfounded by what she was hearing yet somehow she managed to reply camly, “Lapis. Please get up before I’m completely crushed here.”

“Okay, okay, I just need a minute,” Lapis took in a deep breath, however she didn’t like how far her fat belly stuck out afterwards.

“A second would be better,” Peridot said, sounding more urgent as Amethyst blasted out another fart from her sleep. 

It was enough encouragement for Lapis as she leaned further back and used the little momentum she gained to heroically stand up. 

“Alright, I’m up!” Lapis said happily. 

“Quite,” Peridot hissed.

“Right…” She stepped in front of Peridot.

Looking up at Lapis, Peridot could only see Lapis’ new belly ripping forward from her clothes. Her face was totally hidden behind it.

“Give me your hand,” Lapis said as she offered hers to Peridot. She only bent her back slightly and found it didn’t give her enough reach, “I’m moving down, hang on,” Lapis slowly began to bend her knees and adjusted herself forward. As she maneuvered downward however her belly began to press itself against Peridot’s head, mushing itself against her face.

“Mmrn, erh, ‘Ahbiss?” Peridot mumbled as her head became surrounded and suffocated around the fat of Lapis and Amethyst. 

“Just hang on I said,” the more Lapis lowered herself the more heavy her gut fell on Peridot’s face. Eventually Lapis found Peridot’s hands with hers and locked onto them, “Got you, get ready.” Lapis lifted Peridot up though the workout and jiggle her belly received from Peridot freeing her head sent off a reaction inside her. Lapis accidently let out a loud burp as Peridot gasped for air.

As the chubby Peridot stood on her own, she and Lapis eached looked over to Pearl with fright.

“I need to...find candy castle…” Pearl said in her sleep before her snoring returned.

Lapis smiled in relief before looking to Peridot, “Should we get out of here?”

“Yes, you clod!” Peridot shouted in frustration.

“King Gumdrops!?” Pearl sat up sternly from her spot, wide awake.

Lapis gasped and stepped back, giving her belly a noticeable jiggle as she did. Pearl only stared off into space before falling back to her slumber. Peridot watched silently as Lapis’ restless belly bobbed back and forth before her. It was almost like a water balloon that had been thrown in the air. Her blushing intensified. 

“Alright,” Lapis grabbed Peridot’s oily hand, “let’s get out of here.

Creaking and thumping and wrecklessly bouncing their jiggly bodies down the outside stairs, Lapis and Peridot embarked on their great escape. They traveled what felt to be a great distance for a long period of time, until finally all the air in them had escaped them. A dam of sweat broke over both of them, causing them to drip wet as they panted desperately for air--a dozen steps down the stairs. 

“Gah,” Peridot huffed, resting an arm onto Lapis’ widened hips, “are we far awayenough from Pearl?” 

“We better be,” Lapis gasped for air, “I can’t run any further…”

Peridot, so exhausted from her flight, rested her whole body onto Lapis. Her stout and flubby body was all the extra weight needed to break the wooden rail Lapis was resting on. Lapis’ belly pushed off the plank of wood it was molded against and the gems fell a short distance from the stairs to the puffy earth below.

Lapis hit the ground belly first, knocking the wind out of her along with an abrupt belch. Peridot fell behind with Lapis and landed right on her plump behind; her green belly ever so slightly splitting Lapis’ blue cheeks. For a minute Peridot lied atop her blue counterpart, entranced by the softness Lapis’ had packed into her asscheeks. She was nearlized memorized by the sensation. Though she couldn’t name what she was feeling in that moment, it had seeded something deep into her inner thoughts.

Then she realized with a groan.

“We have to get up again…”

It wasn’t until after a long struggle of pushing, twisting, grunting, and jiggling and farting uncontrollably were the two able to get back onto their feet once more. Like soldiers who survived a great battle, they used each other as supports as they wobbled into town in a dizzy daze.

“My head can’t hold still,” Lapis tried to express how she was losing focus, “and my eyes feel heavy.” Lapis traced her finger down her rounded midsection, giving her a chill. She didn’t want to admit it but she was fighting a sudden hunger along with other new and strange feelings. 

“Let’s find a place to recuperate,” Peridot said, “we can assess our next move after we find somewhere safe.”

“Heyyy,” Lapis stopped suddenly with a dumb look on her face, “there’s what we need.”

Peridot looked to see Lapis’ eyes fixed on a neon lit shop on the docks. The sign above the door read ‘What’s Shaking?’ with two cherry topped mugs being clung together next to it. “You want to hide out at a...diary establishment?”

Lapis’ gut answered her with a growl. Lapis smiled, “I’m hungry after all that running. Come on, this can be our, uhh, recoopering.” Lapis surrendered away her worries of the hunger strangling her stomach. She only thought to satisfy it. 

“It’s recuperate, you clo-” Peridot was cut off as Lapis tugged her hand along to follow.

The vendor behind the counter wore a red bowtie and had a light, blue swirled haircut. He seemed happy enough to send off his latest customers but went pale when he saw Lapis swaying her belly about towards him.

“Oh no!” The vendor panicked, “You’re with that Pearl, aren’t you?”

“I don’t even want to hear her name,” Peridot said in anger, “we’re only here for-” Peridot’s stomach growled wilder than Lapis’ had before and her mouth went wet the moment she smelled the sweet smells coming from machines inside; a welcomed change to the stink that had harshly stuck to them. Another blush came to Peridot’s face.

“We’re here for the largest mugs you got,” Lapis’ said confidently, “and be quick,” she added sternly, folding half her chubby belly into counter as she leaned in, “we’re both starving.”

“Alright, fine,” the vendor rushed to the back, “just don’t trash the place like your friend did!”

A moment later two towers of overflowing creamy milkshakes were pushed over towards Lapis and Peridot. Despite Peridot’s determination to figure out what had happened back at the house, she couldn’t help but join Lapis in staring at their treats in wonder. A drip of drool came to her as both their stomachs growled again, ordering them to start slurping down their prizes. 

Crammed into the booth inside, time seemed to melt away before the gems like the cream smeared across their mouths and fingers. With a clang, their latest empty mugs hit the row left at the back of their cluttered table. 

Lapis announced her satisfaction with a triumphant belch, “That hit the spot.” Lapis’ now fatter belly was half flung over the table and half blobbed out beneath it. She patted it happily, heating up her seat with more gas, enjoying it more than she figured she should have. “Soooo…” Lapis blew out some air from her sticky lips, flipping up one of her greasy bangs of hair, “What’uhh...what were we doing before this?”

Lapis saw Peridot sitting away at the last of her latest milkshake, dumbly looking off into space.

“Peri?” Lapis asked. 

Periot snapped back to reality, peeped out a surpised hiccup, and moved her eyes back to Lapis’, “S-sorry, I was eh, th-thinking about...umm...science.” She concluded plainly.

Lapis could see Peridot was looking as flustered as ever, “Wait a sec…” Lapis realized Peridot had spent the last few minutes goggling her belly. Lapis smiled and promptly poked her finger deeply into a blue butterball of a belly, “This what you been looking at?”

Peridot’s round cheeks were burning with a dark color of green. Things were feeling hot for her and she was beginning to sweat more than she had been, “Don’t be,” Peridot’s voice crakced with another hiccup, as sweat swam down her puffing cheeks, “eh, ridiculous, I was…” she thought quietly for a moment before giving Lapis a serious look, “Actually, yes. I was.”

“Ha,” Lapis crossed her arms with a cocky look, “I knew it.”

“And I think-”

“Like what you see?” Lapis asked, giving her belly another pat and jiggle, almost digging her fingers into it as she did.

Peridot's face quickly turned to something more excited before she shook it off in disgust, “N-no…” she cleared her throat, which accidently led to a contained burp that finished off through her nose, “Ughh…Lapis, listen. The changes we woke up with aren’t over. Whatever happened to Pearl is happening with us. I think it’s affecting our mental capacities to’uhhh…” Peridot trailed off once Lapis started to prod and play with her belly on the table.

“Come on, Peri,” Lapis grinned with a different kind of dumb look to her face, “you liiiike it. I know I do.” She finished with an absent minded chuckle. 

Peridot’s brief trance ended with Lapis’ confession, “You what!? You’d be passed off as defective wearing that thing around on Homeworld!”

“Same goes for you, chubby,” Lapis locked her eyes onto Peridot’s own tight tummy pressed against the table.

“I-” Peridot blinked, fully embarrassed at the hard, and frankly fat, truth, “err--oh, shut up! Right now what matters is what’s happening here,” Peridot pointed to her forehead, sticking her cream covered finger right into her hair, “Augh!” She moved to wipe her hand off on her chubby side rolls, giving them a good stain. 

“Hey, all I know is that this,” Lapis slapped her hands into her table split gut, “is starting to feel alright,” she heard the sound of tear and looked down. A second later she was waving her wobbly arm to get another shake.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Peridot said flatly.

“I’ll tell you when I had enough,” Lapis said playfully aggravated, “over here! One more!”

The vendor returned with a dark chocolate milkshake topped with whip cream, cherry, and straw, “Seriously, you said this was the last one ten shakes ago!”

“Gimmie,” Lapis happily took the tall shake into her own plump hands. Suspense struck the otherwise stinking table as Lapis held her shake tightly while a conflicted Peridot watched to see if Lapis truly had room for anymore.

Lapis picked up the straw from the shake and tossed it onto the table. For one last second, relief gave Peridot a clear head and a hope their odd ordeal had come to an end. Then Lapis picked up the shake with both hands.

Holding the shake high in the air for only a second, Lapis brought in the shake and put it to her puffy and splattered dripping lips. She tipped her head back and the shake up and began to chug the chocolate shake down, one piggish gulp at a time.

Peridot was yet again thrown into a sugary state of disbelief. She had no idea what had happened to the Lapis she knew. The Lapis before her now was a sweaty, stinking slob with their stained gut crowned on the aching table. Her clothes were tearing before her eyes, from her mouth behind the dripping mugs, was a waterfall of chocolate; springing down her chin and neck, into her bursting cleavage, and onto the overly rounded gut captivating Peridot. 

Lapis ruthlessly slurped down the rapids of chocolate and shamelessly farted as she wasted no breath on her spectacle gluttony. The gas she spewed as she carried on her binge went unnoticed to the both of them. Her belly protruded ever so slightly forward with each swallow. She finally drank down the last drop and rushed the mug down to the table with a hard enough thump both gems received a quick jiggle. 

It was not over yet. Pushing the mug out of the way and towards the others, Lapis roared out the longest and most ferocious belch she and Peridot had ever heard. The shop shook, the empty mugs chattered together, and Peridot looked on to see Lapis’ clothes snap off, allowing her bloated belly to spill out, invading across the table.

“Ahhhh,” Lapis hiccuped, “I am,” one last belch slipped out, “totally full.” 

As Lapis rested her eyes and groaned from downing her shake so fast, Peridot succumbed to an entirely new transformation. In seeing Lapis’ belly break out, all of Peridot’s concerns and the last of her altneress was blown away into the void with Lapis’ mighty belch. Peridot was overcome with a need to give in and touch the belly beckoning her touch. She drooled with a burning temptation and crept her hand over to feel it.

Lapis opened an eye, catching Peridot in the act, “Why don’t you give it a rub? I could-orf,” Lapis blurted out yet another belch as Peridot seemed to jump up and clutch her hands into her big blue gut.

“I can’t hold back any longer!” Peridot stood up onto her booth seat so fast her own chubby belly flung up, bouncing her soft breasts out of their restricted containment, “I need to feel this-this-this,” no other words came to Peridot’s excited and clouding mind, “big-beautiful-blob!” Bent over the table, Peridot took great delight circling her grubby hands deeply into the top side of Lapis’ belly.

“That feels too good,” Lapis sighed, “here, let give you the whole package,” Lapis worked up a fountain's worth of sweat forcing her entire belly up and plopping it onto the table. 

The near naked Lapis happily put her chunky arms behind her dirty hair, airing out her pits for all around to smell. The more Peridot massaged and jiggled Lapis’ canvas of blubber, the more Peridot’s mind seemed to scramble and withdraw from reality. Her worries, her logic melted away in favor of the pleasures overtaking her. So enthralled with the soft, shameless sensitivities before her, Peridot climbed onto the table, and squished her own fat into Lapis’. The touch of joy she felt threw her into a world of hunger. A hunger for food--and a hunger for Lapis.

“Doesn’t feel so bad afterall, huh?” Lapis asked, as Peridot climbed up her jiggling mountain of flesh. “Hmp,” Lapis noted Peridot’s struggle to get passed the obstacle that was her oversized gut and smiled.

Lapis then extended out her arms and grabbed tightly at the rolls on Peridot’s sides. She then pulled Peridot towards her with such a force the last of Peridot’s own clothes tore off. Lapis flung the chubby Peridot into her squishy embrace. No better than animals in heat, the two locked cream smothered lips and held on tightly to one another. The two fat pigs of gems slobbered over one another, huffing and gasping for air until the other forced them back into their lips, and licked both the sweat and creamy sweets off each other’s cheeks with gluttonous zeal. 

There the two moaned and groaned making out for well beyond their dulled minds could hope to record. Left in Peridot’s mind was the realization of Pearl’s contagiousness. Dwarfed beside it was lustful unconcern for the pig she became. She pressed her chubby face into Lapis’ and made no effort to recoil whenever Lapis let out a belch during their foul passionate act of twisted instinct.

When finally the two became too exhausted to keep up their kissing frenzy, Peridot let go of Lapis and slid off her sweat drenched slide of a belly. Peridot fell back to her seat gasping for the putrid air around her. Between Lapis’ huffs she stuck her finger into a small left over spill of strawberry shake on the table before licking it up.

A growl came to Lapis’ lardy ball of a belly, “Ooh...I need to sleep this thing off…” Lapis looked to the equally exhausted Peridot, “Hey...let’s head back to the house…” 

“Uhh…” the heavy breathing Perdiot tried to remember why they left to begin with. She instead ripped out a force of gas, “Ahh, yeah...sounds good…”

“Cool,” Lapis made a pathetic effort to get up from the trashed table, “...I think I’m stuck.”

Before Peridot slipped into a food coma of her own she sluggishly called out, “Check please!”


End file.
